The Halloween Gift
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Smut Alert! Strong 'M' rating for sex. Fred had saved her on Halloween many years ago. The anniversary of that incident is near, will Daphne have the courage to give Fred the ultimate gift?


The Halloween Gift

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyrighted by Hanna-Barbara Enterprises, Cartoon Network and/or Warner Bros. This is a work of fiction. All names, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to actual persons, events or locals is entirely coincidental.

Part One: Daphne

Halloween. Some people call it the beginning of the holiday season. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas; but it all starts with Halloween. Daphne had always liked the Halloween season as a child for the sweets and the excuse to dress up and pretend to be a princess.

Now that she was older, the enjoyment came from decorating the Mystery Inc. headquarters, handing out candy to the little hob goblins, ghosts and monsters that came to their door, often taking pictures of their little guests. She also delighted in the many parties which were part of the time of year. One such dance party was scheduled for the next day.

Velma and Shaggy had headed off to replenish Old Mother Hubbard's Cupboard, and Mystery Inc.'s cupboards while they were at it. Fred had only said he was going out with no indication when he would return.

Daphne couldn't believe it! She had headquarters all to herself. This was so rare an occurrence she decided a long hot soak was in order. She adjusted the water temperature to her liking, pouring in her favorite herbal salts and bubble bath before stripping out of her clothes, easing into the water.

A good soak was good for the mind as well as the body; it allowed her the time to reflect on many topics which might go unreflected upon for many days. She submerged in the hot water, savoring the scented air.

Unrestrained, her thoughts turned to Fred. Despite the fact that he talked to her more than the others, he didn't talk about his feelings with her. She had begun to wonder just what he did think, about them as a couple for example.

**Flashback**

_It had been Halloween many years ago when they first met. She was old enough go trick or treating with her friends without parents along to ruin everything. She had dressed in her princess costume carrying a cute little bucket in matching colors of her costume. The problem developed when her friends received their candy at one house, they had ran ahead. By the time she had her sweets, she was left behind, alone. Lost in a strange new city she wandered from street to street. An earlier storm had left the streets chilly and damp and all looking the same. Fear gripped her heart; wet, low hanging branches soaked her hair and attire. Sobs racked her small body._

**End Flashback**

The water was growing cool so she pulled the plug, turning the water to shower off the remaining froth from her body and shampooing her hair. Was there something wrong with her or her body that made Fred so uncomfortable whenever they were alone, like when they split up, looking for clues?

She grabbed a towel but didn't start drying off, looking at her body in the mirror instead. The vision of a slim and lithesome figure and supple nipples that topped firm, upturned breasts gave no reason for his lack of attention. Her legs were fit, her thighs taut, leading to the fine curly red hair at their apex. No, nothing there either. Turning, she looked at her shapely butt; she wondered what Fred's hands on her fanny would feel like.

There was another advantage to having the house they used for Mystery Inc. headquarters all to herself: with nothing else turned on, she could use her large hairdryer without the fear of blowing a fuse and getting yelled at.

**Flashback**

_She had no idea how long she had walked but there were no kids running from house to house, calling back and forth; only streetlights to light her way. The houses had turned off their lights. _

_She saw the boy slumped against the next streetlight. She stopped, undecided whether to ask him for directions or turn and go back the way she had come. She decided on the latter but upon turning two boys were walking toward her. _

"_Well, what do we have here?" She jumped at the voice behind her. Fear tightened its grip._

**End Flashback**

Her hair dry, she went into her bedroom, selecting a lacy violet garter belt and black fishnet stockings, royal purple french lace panties and matching transparent lacy bra with a front closure.

That's when the phone rang.

"Velma! What's up?" She caught the cell phone caller ID.

"Daphne, what meat do you think Fred would like?" Daphne knew what meat she'd like to feed him, running her hand over her breasts, down over her flat tummy, terminating at the lower edges of her panties, if he ever paid attention to her just once.

**Flashback**

_There was no where to run, the boys could outrun her anyway. Her shoulders slumped in submission._

_The boy pushed her hard, she had landed awkwardly in the gutter, cold, dirty water saturated her clothing._

_The boys approached her, but then backed up. She saw another boy, obviously slightly older, crossing the street. The streetlight shinning against his blond hair, another boy and girl accompanied the blond headed boy. _

"_Leave her alone!" The blond yelled, walking past her to face the other boy._

"_And what if we don't?" The boy asked, "You're outnumbered three to one."_

"_You never could count," the blond headed boy's companion tapped a baseball bat repeatedly into the palm of his hand._

"_I promise you that if you take a step toward the girl you will be the first to get a bloody nose." It had been the blond that spoke, his voice low and threatening._

**End Flashback**

Part Two: Fred

He could never understand why he became tongue tied when he was alone with the red head. Just looking into her green eyes could make him respond with the beginnings of a sexual arousal that both embarrassed and intoxicated his senses all at once. At the beach or lake she was comfortable in her embellished bikini; the resulting bulge in his own trunks had often required a quick dip. If only he could find the right moment, maybe he could show her his feelings. He had left that morning in hopes of finding something that could 'talk' to her for him.

He didn't knock, just walked in as usual, heading for the kitchen. He was surprised to see Daphne dressed in a light purple robe, her back toward him, but thought nothing of it as the girls often walked around in various degrees of undress. She was talking to Velma from the one sided conversation he could hear. He placed the flower vase of pink carnations on the counter and slipped up behind her, whispering in her ear, "Don't...hang...up."

She hadn't heard him come in and jumped at his whispered instructions. He placed a finger to his lips shushing her, pointing at the flowers then at her, indicating the blossoms were for her. Her smile warmed his heart and realizing they were alone decided this was the moment to be taken. She visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumping slightly when she recognized who had surprised her. Her robe had been loosely tied, suggesting her sexy attire underneath.

**Flashback**

_The boys faced each other in a battle of wills. It seemed like a year to Daphne but it was probably only seconds before the boy waved at his friends and walked off. The blond turned to her, "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm lost but fine, thank you." Daphne stammered, her body shaking from fear._

"_Shaggy, take Velma home. I don't think those bullies will give us any more trouble but I'll walk our new friend home._

"_My name is Fred Jones, this is Shaggy and Velma. We have a dog too but he's off on his own trick or treating."_

"_I'm Daphne Blake, we just moved into town."_

**End Flashback**

Fred started fidgeting nervously, wondering if he was about to get his face slapped.

"Didn't you make a list and check it twice?" Daphne spoke into the phone. "You were asking what meat Fred would like, I think he'd like chicken, especially the breast." Smiling that special smile, she pointed to the front clasp of her bra, taking several seductive steps forward; with each step, the closer he got the more her heart pounded. Her breasts ached to be touched.

Taking the invitation, he leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to hers, savoring a long and tender kiss, working the clasp, releasing her bosoms to fill his hands; his thumbs rolling over her hardening nipples. His lips increased the pressure on hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth slowly, licking her lips first.

She captured his tongue, sucking gently.

**Flashback**

_Fred did walk her home, talking about the town, coming to a stop at the locked gates to the Blake Mansion. She asked him to come in, to meet her parents but he had declined claiming that he had to get back to his friends. She veiled her disappointment by pressing the bell and telling whoever answered in the mansion who she was and to open the gates. The gates swung open but before she entered the grounds, she had turned to kiss his cheek. _

"_Thank you, Fred, for saving me," she had aimed the innocent kiss at his cheek but he had moved at the last moment, the corners of their lips meeting. She had left him there, the gates swinging shut._

"_Ask your parents," he implored, "we usually meet at the malt shop after school." The gates clanked_

_closed._

_**_End Flashback**

His hands left her breasts, kindling a groan of deprivation but then in one smooth motion he loosened the tie, pushing bra and robe off her shoulders. She had to change hands with the phone to let the discarded clothes drift to the floor as he reached behind her and pulled her hips against his hardness.

"How about a bottle of their best champagne? Vel, I gotta cum...err, go." Working his belt buckle quickly, she pushed his jeans down, the head of his erect one-eyed-jack peeking out over the waistband of his shorts. "Something has come up." Breathing heavily she disconnected the call. Fred found his pants and shorts being pushed further down, his pelvis being yanked back against her rolling hips, his prick pressed firmly against her pussy.

**Flashback**

_Her parents were beyond upset at her story, demanding she go immediately to change her clothes._

_She had told them about meeting Fred at the malt shop which they didn't like without meeting this boy first but they hadn't said 'no' so after meeting Fred, Shaggy and Velma at school, she had met them at the malt shop. That had been the beginning of their friendship and mystery solving._

**End Flashback**

"Freddie, I've waited so long for this to happen," her voice thick with desire, her eyes half closed with lust mixed with love, "but not here. Not pressed up against the counter, or on the table and certainly not on the kitchen floor. Please lock the door and join me in my bedroom." Shivering with anticipation, she kissed his lips before picking up her cast-off clothing and sauntered off toward her bedroom.

Fred had to hold his pants up as he locked the door, distracted by the mental image of puckered areolas, pebble hard nipples and delicate lace covering her mound. He could hardly wait to reach Daphne's bedroom and the ravishing red head awaiting him.

Part Three: Together at Last

Daphne had been busy.

The covers had been thrown back, candles of various sizes and shapes surrounded the bed, Daphne's body gave off a golden glow, the candlelight highlighting her curves. She lay temptingly against several pillows with a come hither smile. She still wore the garter belt, hose and panties.

Slipping his pants and shirt off, Fred crawled onto the bed, moving on all fours toward her, as she patted the bed invitingly beside her. He lay beside her, drawing her into a full body hug, resuming the passionate kisses the had begun in the kitchen, his hand tracing her curves from shoulder to outer thigh.

Daphne lay back, spreading her thighs, an open invitation to stroke her inner thighs. He kissed his way down to the rose tipped nipples, fondling one breast while kissing, sucking the other to puckered firmness, making her coo softly, arching her back. Descending to the depression of her navel, his tongue brought forth a whispered, "that tickles."

He had been using his hands to tease her thighs, now he replaced hands for lips; licking, kissing each thigh upward, pressing his lips against the scented fabric already wet with her wanton arousal. Her moans of pleasure urging him on, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband inching her panties down, kissing her soft hair covered mound as it became exposed; Daphne raised her hips, assisting in their removal.

Daphne's breath was coming in quick panting gasps when he lowered his head, licking her, opening the petals like a blooming flower. Undulating her hips, she gave herself up to the pleasure of his tongue.

She shook violently, moaning when he rose, moving to cover her, kissing her breasts, his manhood pushing at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his hips, kissing his lips, wet with her dew.

"Now, Freddie. No more teasing. Pleeeease!"

She rolled her hips upward, he thrust forward at the same time and Daphne was no longer a virgin. His thrust had sent his shaft as deep as possible; her breath caught as pain overrode the previous pleasure.

"Freddie! Don't move! I want to experience everything, even the pain." He kissed her tears, holding his weight on braced arms. Soon, he felt her muscles tentatively tighten against his erection, then tighter.

Satisfied, she kissed his lips, moving her hips. It took several attempts to get the rhythm of rising hips and downward thrusts but soon they were moving as one; slowly at first then faster, her tight walls stroking his length with each lunge. Tiny, almost silent moans of delight increased in intensity as she felt the warmth of orgasm begin between her legs, radiating outward.

"Freddie! I can't hold back any more! I'm so close!" Her inner muscles clenched around his cock, squeezing him with a velvet glove. "Now! Now! Oh, Freddie! "NNNNNNOOOOOWWWW!"

Fred watched her face as she came, eyes closed, her body squirming in uncontrolled passion. He watched as she slumped in fatigue, her eyes opening, flooding his face with kisses.

"You didn't cum did you? It's your turn. Ram that baby home!" and she started to move, practicing, tightening her muscles as he withdrew, releasing with each forward thrust.

She smiled, "You got to watch me, now it's my turn."

Grunting, he arched his back, driving into her heat a final time, holding as if they were glued together, the first stream of fiery liquid exploded outward, filling her completely.

Fred couldn't know but as the first of his hot ejaculation washed into her, Daphne felt the stirrings; by the time Fred had fired his last, Daphne was in the throes of yet another orgasm.

Then and only then did Fred slump to the side, breathing heavily, holding Daphne close as her climax diminished and their breathing slowed to normal.

"Daph, I have to ask...did you have this planned?"

"How could I plan something as wonderful as this?" She kissed his lips. "Let's say Velma and I conspired to set the stage. I wanted my first time to be with someone who cared for me...you."

"What about Velma and Shaggy, shouldn't we unlock the door?"

"Freddie, I gave Velma our code word: champagne. They won't be back for at least another hour. Besides, if Velma does come back and finds the door locked, she knows we're still busy and to go have a cup of coffee or something. Besides, when have we sent Shaggy on a grocery shopping trip?"

"Busy...you want seconds?"

"I sure do, as soon as we have showers, especially you. If you don't, you'll be itchy tomorrow."

Later, after they had showered, Daphne found Fred stretched out on the bed, waiting and ready for her.

Straddling his hips, she positioned herself over his cock and with a circular motion lowered her hips until he was fully inside her. Leaning forward she directed each breast to be kissed and sucked in turn .

"You caught me trying on my costume for tomorrow's Halloween dance." she whispered, "I'm going as the Wicked Witch of the West. Want to go as my broom? I could ride you all night."

"you are a wicked witch!" Fred drew his feet up, forming a cradle for her rear and giving him room to push upward into her.

"Not tonight, Fred. Tonight I'm a princess." He thrust hard repeatedly into her.

"MMMMMOOORRE!" She cried out in ecstasy.

Part four: The Next Morning

Velma, dressed in a short orange nightie, looked inquiring at her red headed friend. "How did it go last night?"

Daphne, dressed in a purple baby doll and matching panties, retrieved the requested champagne. Removing the tin foil and wire, she worked the cork until it exploded, flying into the air. Foam erupted from the bottle, running down the bottle, pooling at the base.

"Any other questions?" Daphne fetched two champagne flutes, filling then handing one to Velma. Velma raised her eyebrows.

"I lost count at twenty five. Here's to a very successful mission. You?"

"I didn't keep count but I enjoyed each and every one."

"Are our lovers awake?" Daphne asked.

"Let's wake them." Velma lifted her champagne, "Happy Halloween, Daph."

"A very Happy Halloween, Velma." Daphne picked up two more flutes.

THE END


End file.
